


The First Tree

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Diary/Journal, M/M, Past Character Death, Revenge, so very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something very special has been taken from Ryan. He is on the hunt to figure out who took it and serve his justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Tree

Every day I wake up, hoping to see you lying next to me. The soft silk sheets cloaking your body, rising and falling in a steady rhythm. I wish I could pull you close, snuggling your body against mine. You would always hum with approval when I wrapped you up close, and I would seal your approval with a kiss on top of your head. Morning light would slowly fill the room, basking us in a golden hue. But now the mornings are still golden, but to me they are as dark as night. I no longer have the one I love, I am all alone. And by god do I fucking hate it. I miss you. Please come back…

 

* * *

 

City streets are ablaze against the black Los Santos sky. The smell of gunpowder fills the air, the rifle in my hands is smoking from the constant rate of fire. But I continue to wreck the world. It’s all in order to find you, to find out who did that to you. I will not let you be taken from me without any consequences. The cops’ sirens are music to my ears, drawing a smile across my lips. I shoulder my rifle, popping a few rounds into the nearest cop, and taking off down an alley where I hid my getaway bike. I don’t use yours, as I would be afraid to ruin it for you. You would always be pissed if I scratched the paint or scuffed it in any way. I quickly escape the sirens, riding to one place I know would be sacred and quiet.

The cool mountain air sends chills down my spine, my jacket and mask providing me little protection from the cold. Reaching the top, I cut the engine to the bike, parking it against a tree. I quickly removed my rifle from its place draped across my back, and set it on the seat of the bike. I exhaled, gathering my thoughts. I turned away from the bike and began to walk to our spot. The lone tree planted on top of Mt. Chiliad stands tall and proud against the black sky. Underneath that tree is where we had our first date, our first kiss, our first romantic moments. So many firsts under that tree, we jokingly called it “The First Tree.” And now there was one first under that tree that I wish had never happened until many years in the future.

Our first loss.  

I sat down next to the tree, leaning against its strong trunk. I took off the mask, setting it next to me. Looking out at Los Santos was one of our favorite things to do after a job. We would ride up here, park the bike and sit for hours, holding each other close. Now I long for those moments back, ones where I could still feel the warmth of your hand in mine, your touch sending electricity through my veins. All I have now is the cool mountain air.

“Hello Rose, I destroyed so much today.” I began to speak, staring at the small white paver I had placed on the ground where you lay.

“It was amazing. Cars were engulfed in flames, windows were shattered, and they just kept coming. I was given a lead, someone said that Burns may have known who had done this to you. But he would not cooperate, no…” I shook my head, inhaling a shaky breath.

“So I did what I had to do.” I felt the tears begin to fall, the cool air sticking them to my cheeks.

“Why… why do I have to do this on my own Rose?” I pulled my knees close to my chest, hanging my head. “Please, please come back to me. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

Heavy sobs shook my shoulders, tears staining my jacket. I no longer curse and ask why did it have to be you, I have told myself that I shouldn’t dwell on that. I would drive myself insane with sorrow if I did. But as the sun began to rise, I quietly gathered my things. I knelt down next to the white paver, reading the inscription over again. I gently kissed your name. Oh how I wish I could kiss your lips once again. My visit was coming to an end. I reached into my jacket pulling out a deep, blood red rose, one we had grown together in the rose bush at home. I set it on the paver, gently caressing its petals. I stood up, replaced my mask and spoke the words I so longed to hear returned.

“I love you my Rose.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologize for how sad this is. I really do. I may or may not turn this into a series.
> 
> As always, find any mistakes/spelling/concerns? Leave it in the comments! Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr gaywoodformrhaywood.tumblr.com
> 
> -Fallen


End file.
